


Your King

by grungyblonde



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Sex with slave, Throne Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungyblonde/pseuds/grungyblonde
Summary: King Ubbe is a young and handsome ruler, kind and just. But he enjoys certain indulgences from time to time...





	1. Chapter 1

For the most part, Ubbe was a kind and just king. He had inherited his role of leader of Kattegat at an age where he wasn’t too young to not have gained sufficient wisdom, but not too old as to have become arrogant yet. He cared for his people and truly tried to provide for them as best a king could. And in return, his people respected and revered him.

 

But some days Ubbe became tired of the constant responsibilities and stresses that came with being an honorable king and man. Some days he wanted to exercise his rights as king. His right to have whatever he wanted.

 

“Slave,” he called, his voice firm but not unkind.

 

You had just entered the Great Hall to scrub the floorboards when you saw him resting casually in his throne, blue eyes looking at you with interest. He was the only one in the room and you quickly turned to exit.

 

“Forgive me, Master. I did not know that you would be in here. I will leave,” you spoke respectfully as you kept your eyes to the floor. You had never known Ubbe to punish a thrall before but you certainly didn’t want to test him.

 

“Never mind all that,” he huffed and you thought you might have seen him roll his eyes before you jerked your own back to the floor. “Come help me with my boots.”

 

You dropped your bucket hurriedly and rushed to kneel at his feet. You could feel him looking down at you in curiosity, a slight look of amusement in his eyes. You had never been this close to your king before now. You were hopelessly clumsy and had been forbidden from personally waiting on your masters or serving meals.

 

“I have never seen you around before.”

 

You let your hair fall in front of your face as you began to work at the laces with shaky hands. “They say I am all thumbs. I am only good for scrubbing and mopping.” Your face immediately blushed red at the realization you were talking so flippantly with your king.

 

“Oh, I seriously doubt that is all you are good for.”

 

You nearly breathed a sigh of relief as you finished with his laces and managed to pull the fine leather boots from his feet. You stood up quickly and made to bow to your king before making your exit but the look in his eyes held you in place. It was a silent command. Stay.

 

He studied you for a moment, his dancing eyes still pleased but also a little frightening for some reason. He seemed content to gaze over you as he relaxed in his throne, long legs spread wide and a horn of mead resting casually in his hand. He took a long gulp from the horn, his eyes never wavering from yours and ran his finger along his wet smiling lips before speaking again.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Your stomach jolted at his words but you immediately obeyed, turning as gracefully as you could to face away from him. You were just thankful to the gods you didn’t trip. You could feel his eyes on your backside, burning across your curves and raggedy clothes.

 

“Take off that dress.”

 

You hesitated for just a moment. You knew you couldn’t disobey your master, your king, but you were also mortified at the thought of stripping naked in front of him. Every woman in Kattegat found the king desirable and you were no exception. But you were a shy slave, taught to blend into the background, not strip naked in front of kings.

 

“Now.”

 

His tone was harsher than before and you nearly jumped at the sound of it. You quickly tugged the thin material down, still facing away from him. You shuddered when the dress pooled at your feet and you crossed your arms in front of your breasts.

 

“Come here to me.” His voice was soft again but it was still an order.

 

You turned towards him, not daring to look into his handsome face. You came to stand directly in front of him and he quickly jerked you into his lap. You could feel his hardness under your bottom and you squirmed slightly at the thrill that ran through you.

 

Ubbe seemed to sense it because he grabbed your hand roughly, placing it on the hard bulge in his pants. He smirked at your gasp and shifted you so you were straddling his lap. And then his eyes and hands were on your breasts, stroking and feeling the weight of them in his hands.

 

“You are much too beautiful to be scrubbing floors all day,” he mumbled more to himself than to you as he furrowed his eyebrows, as if the injustice of it upset him.

 

He lifted you a little higher by your waist and you gasped as he slipped one of your nipples between his lips, giving it a soft swirl of his tongue. He smiled against your breast before he began to suck firmly as he twisted your other nipple lightly. Your gasps became moans and you couldn’t help from grinding yourself on whatever part of him your hips could reach.

 

He made a satisfied noise in his throat, grateful you were warming to him. One hand left your waist and he found your pussy, warm and throbbing under his fingers. He just barely touched you before releasing your breast and bringing his mouth to your lips. His kiss was sloppy and eager and you returned it in a daze. “I am guessing you have never been with a man,” he whispered into your neck as his fingers began to swirl from your hole to your clit.

 

You didn’t know he could guess that but you nodded your head before letting out a moan. No, you had not.

 

“I have a knack for these things,” he growled into your ear before leaning back in his throne to look up at you, grinding his hand against your center. He slipped one of his digits in, his eyes losing focus for a minute as he felt the tightness.

 

You were already mentally preparing for him to take your virginity right then, right there on his throne, but his next words surprised you.

 

“You deserve a bed at least for your first time. And a gentle and patient lover. Which I don’t think I can be right now,” His teeth gritted as he gazed up at you, twisting another finger into you as his other hand held your waist, forcing you to rock back and forth on his fingers.

 

You let out a loud moan and Ubbe’s mouth went slightly slack as he watched your breasts bounce over him. He removed his hand from your hip and gave your ass a light commanding slap. “Ride my fingers. Make yourself come.”

 

You didn’t have it in you to be embarrassed at his words now and without a second thought, you began to grind yourself deep onto his fingers, rocking yourself so that your clit rubbed against his rough palm. Your movement became more and more erratic and when you felt another sharp slap on your ass, much harder than before, you knew you were close.

 

“Who is your King?” He demanded as he cracked his hands across your bottom again.

 

“You are Ubbe! You are!”

 

He smiled wide and proudly then and stilled your movement with his hand again as started to rub his palm quickly and intensely against your mound. It was almost too much and you would have collapsed in your orgasm if he hadn’t kept you upright with his hand loosely around your neck, forcing you to take his rough movements until your climax was completely over. Finally, he released you, sliding his fingers out of you and bringing you to rest against his side for just a moment. Just a moment though. And then he was slapping your already red cheek again, demanding your attention.

 

“On your knees.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Who is that? That girl walking with King Ubbe?”

The old woman looked up from her work, rolling her eyes when she saw that you were the woman in question. “Oh her. That’s the King’s favorite slave.” She sneered slightly as she went back to her goods, “I suppose bed slave would be a better word for her. All she does is warm the king’s bed and look pretty while she serves him his dinner.”

“Lucky girl,” the patron mused.

“I suppose. She’s still nothing more than his plaything. His pet.”

***

“I still don’t know why he insists on you serving! You’re inefficient, clumsy and stupid!”

You tried to keep your eyes from welling up with tears as the cook threw more items on to your shaking tray, frantically trying to prepare Ubbe’s dinner.

“Oh but the king thinks you’re _pretty_ so of course none of that matters!” The cook snapped, talking to herself more than you. “So you get all the easiest jobs. While we sweat doing all the real work!”

“I’m sorry, miss,” you mumble as the cook shoves you in the direction of the feasting hall, nearly making you lose your footing.

“He only likes her because she’s dumb and obedient,” you hear one of the younger kitchen thralls whisper meanly as you walk out the door. “She probably lets him do whatever he wants and with that dumb smile on her face too.”

“Oh shut up, Asha!” The cook shouts at the thrall, making you smile just a bit. The bossy cook was hateful to you but she was just as hateful to all the other slaves.

It had been nearly a month since Ubbe had…claimed you. True to his word, you no longer scrubbed floors or shoveled horse shit. You didn’t sleep on a bed of straw out in the barn, but instead in a tiny, warm room not far from the Ubbe’s own quarters. Although, most nights you slept in the king’s bed, wrapped in fine furs that you still couldn’t quite get used to. He was kind to you…in his way. You remembered the night he had taken your virginity, how soft and gentle he was. How he reassured you how good you were doing, how good you felt. And then how he demanded more from you, thrusting into your body with a rougher stroke. His touches were still comforting and his whispers full of praise but also dominance as you started to squirm and moan, unused to being taken like that.

_“My King! It’s too much,” you gasped as your body instinctively tried to twist away from his punishing rhythm._

_Ubbe’s heavy breath was in your ear, soothing you, but he continued on with the buck of his hips. “You’re doing so well,” he praised, his hand encompassing the side of your face as he held you still. He rutted even deeper but the friction of his pelvis against yours actually made it more bearable. And then so pleasurable._

_“Ohh,” you gasped as your body responded to his. You couldn’t have stopped yourself if you tried. Ubbe pulled his face back to watch your reaction, the sight of it making his own breath hard to catch. “Ohh!” Your back arched and your toes curled and your eyes rolled back and you felt like this feeling wasn’t fit for a lowly slave and you also didn’t care. Not in that moment._

_You think you might have seen him smile when you managed to open your eyes but then his own were closing and he was fucking you so hard that you were sure others would hear the harsh slapping of skin. You were just thankful that the aftershocks of your climax had loosened your body and you were able to gladly receive his increasingly frantic thrusts. With a throaty groan into your hair, Ubbe plowed into you one last time, sinking as deep as possible as he released himself. He laid like that for a moment more, trying to catch his breath as you stroked his back softly. And then with a final quick kiss to your neck, he pulled himself out and rolled over on his back._

_“What is your name, slavegirl?”_

Your face blushed hot as you entered the serving hall and your eyes met King Ubbe’s piercing blue ones. Quickly, you cast your gaze to the floor, choosing to watch your feet instead.

“Ale, my King?” You asked meekly as you set the platter down on the smooth wood of the table.

You peeked up to see his the corner of his lip twitch upward, obviously enjoying your shyness. He lifted his cup up to you and you felt his hand creep up the back of your covered thigh as you began to pour. He was accompanied by his usual advisor, an older man with a stern brown who let nothing escape him. You glanced over to him to find him blank faced.

“Ale?” You asked him as well. He brushed you off, instead trying to capture the king’s attention.

“Earl Arvid has sent word that he will arrive in two weeks time.”

“Hmm.” Ubbe was still focused on you, his nimble fingers now creeping up your leg to rest on your backside. “That’s good.”

“He speaks of an arrangement.”

Ubbe’s hand squeezed your ass a little more firmly and you suppressed a gasp at his outward display of…affection? No. Lust, maybe. It’s not like he had anything to be ashamed of or that the aging man before you could say anything. Ubbe was king. It was within his right to enjoy the luxuries that came with that title. “An arrangement?” He asked distractedly.

The advisor cleared his throat as Ubbe pulled you a bit closer, almost into his lap.

“It was a bit cryptic. But we should be prepared to receive the earl and negotiate whatever accommodations. We should really discuss…privately…”

Ubbe looked back in amusement. “You believe my own slave would repeat our business?”

The older man’s face flushed. “Of course not. I just mean…without distractions.”

Ubbe sighed and directed you towards the door with a slight slap to your ass. “Come back in a while with the main course.”

***

You did as you were told, careful to stay out of the cook’s way as more preparations were made. Once again you were pushed out of the kitchen with a new platter, heavier than the last. And when you made your way back to Ubbe you were careful not to stumble and fall over the threshold into the Hall.

But fall you did.

You weren’t quite sure what happened but one moment your feet were firmly on stone and then the next they were caught on the same invisible magic they always seemed to snag. Cursed by the Gods.

Your mind registered the burn as the steaming sauce escaped the bowl and splattered up your forearm. The dishes clattered to the ground, devastating your ears as they broke upon impact. You heard your king’s heavy boots on the ground, long strides carrying him to you. He knelt beside you, rag already in hand to wipe the burning liquid away.

“No, no my king. You shouldn’t-“

“Hush.” His voice was firm and final and you didn’t dare say another word as he tended to the mess you had made of yourself. His touch was gentle as he wiped your skin, moving your burnt arm this way and that way like you were a child. He dampened the rag to soothe your skin and just for a moment you let yourself imagine that this is what it felt like to be a free woman, a woman who was loved and cared for.

“It’s not too bad,” he comforted as he inspected the burn on your arm. “You should really be more careful.”

You tried to pull back, now embarrassed by your clumsiness. “I’m sorry. They were right to tell me I shouldn’t serve you. It’s a disgrace.”

Ubbe chuckled as you rambled, only half listening as the words of apology poured from your mouth. He grasped your waist and helped you to your feet effortlessly. “Quit apologizing. The other servants know nothing. I like a pretty face to pour my drink. You’ll learn.”

“Yes master,” you whispered, trying not to smile at his compliment.

“I have bandages in my room. Go and I’ll be there in a moment.”

“No,” you went back to protesting, more fervently now. “My duties-”

“Your duty is to me, your king, and I’m telling you to go get fixed up and rest,” he tilted you chin up to him, forcing you to see that he meant his word was final.

“The other thralls will-” “I’m not going to tell you again. Go to my room. Now.”

Something burned behind his eyes and for the first time in a while you feared punishment for disobedience. And besides that, you would do anything to please your king.

“Yes master.”


End file.
